


The First Date

by buggxboy (cowboybelphie)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, I love this ship, Julerose - Freeform, Luka Couffaine - Freeform, Lukanette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Relationship Talk, blessed lukanette, hell yeah, luka blushing, luka is nervous, they start their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/buggxboy
Summary: Luka and Marinette have planned to go to the park for a picnic. Just the two of them, Luka and Marinette. That's a date, right?





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written a fic in like 5 years, it's probably a bit rusty and ooc, but I tried. Also, blushy Luka.

Luka awoke suddenly. It was mostly dark, but the tiniest bit of light shone through his curtains. He could tell it was still early, plus Juleka was still asleep. He checked his phone for the time, and squinted as he turned the screen on.

5:28AM. Cue internal sigh.

_Why am I awake right now?_

The boy turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had planned to see Marinette today, but that was at 12. 8 hours away. His tummy felt like it was full of butterflies. God, how he loved her. Always thinking of her, no matter what. Every song, it reminded him of her. Had he ever felt like this before? Would he ever feel this way again? It kind of hurt him, though, since he knew she was head-over-heels for Adrien. And who wouldn't be? The boy was a model, afterall. However, after the whole 'Chloe turning into Miracle Queen' fiasco, he felt like maybe, just maybe, she was starting to have feelings for him.

_I need to get back to sleep._

Luka turned onto his side, facing the wall in an attempt to get away from the light. He closed his eyes, staying there for a few minutes, but it was no good. He just _couldn't_. His eyes kept fluttering open, no matter how hard he tried. He kept thinking of _her._ Why does he have to be so in love with her? He just wants to sleep. 8 hours is a long time, and sleep would take those hours away. Was Juleka like this when she first started dating Rose? Maybe he should ask her how to deal with all the nerves and butterflies. Why was he nervous? This wasn't the first time meeting Marinette, he had gone ice skating with her, Adrien, and Kagami, he had met her while she was making the costumes for Kitty Section, he'd seen her with friends and stopped to hang out plenty of times. He'd even gone to the movies with them!

So what was making him so nervous about today? All they were doing was going to the park together, and Marinette was making a little picnic for them. Just the two of them. A little picnic, Luka and Marinette. And then he realised, it was a _date._ He pulled his blanket over his head as he started to blush. Thank god it was November, he could pass over any blushing as it being cold. Of course, Marinette would probably blush a bit too. She was prone to do that.

As he lay there, he pulled his blanket back down to his chest, feeling his eyes finally getting heavy. Maybe now he could sleep again. He thought about what they would talk about, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Luka woke up from a fairly romantic dream of Marinette sitting with him on the deck as he played her a song. Even in his dreams, her reactions were very real. He wished he wouldn't forget it, or that it could at least come true one day. He checked the time, and was happy to see that it was 10:17AM.

_Not long now!_

He figured he should probably go and get breakfast, and stood up, thinking about what pasteries Marinette would be brining to the picnic.

"Hey Luka" Juleka mumbled as Luka entered the kitchen area. Still in his pyjamas, he went over to the fridge to get the milk. Cereal seemed good right now.

"Hey. Seeing Rose today?" Luka asked. Juleka was already on the sofa, looking at her phone. Probably texting Rose.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies. You're seeing Marinette today, right?"

"Yup, it's picnic day" he beamed. If it wasn't obvious he was excited, it sure was now. Juleka looked up at him as he sat down on a chair opposite her. She smiled back, seeing just how happy her brother was. It was nice seeing how happy he's been lately.

"I take it you're excited?" Juleka knew the answer, but she figured she'd let him talk about Marinette a bit.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he chuckled, looking down at his cereal. "I'm kind of nervous though, we haven't really been on a 'date' before. Although, I guess if things get awkward I can just play my guitar."

Juleka smiled as he started to eat, and took a bite out of her toast. "You're always yourself with her, Luka, and she's always herself with you. You have nothing to worry about." Luka glanced up at her, appreciating how kind his sister was.

"You're right. Thanks, Jules."

"Anytime, brother." She chuckled a bit, finishing off her toast. "Now eat your cereal, it'll get soggy otherwise."

* * *

_Will I ever stop being nervous?_

He wondered, grabbing his guitar case. He checked he had everything, then started walking. His head was swimming with thoughts of what they'd do, what they'd talk about. Should he have brought food? Will they talk about their relationship? Are they even in a relationship? He'd have to ask her about that. Is it too soon to ask? He'll ask that, too. He really didnt know how to go about this.

_Stay calm, Luka. You brought your guitar, you can play it while you wait._

They had planned to meet at the park, so he sat on a bench and set his guitar against it, pulling out his phone. After letting Marinette know he was there, he put his phone in his pocket and got his guitar out of the case, planning on perfecting Marinettes song. He figured he'd play it for her while on the date. He started playing some the song, changing things as he saw fit, looking up every now and then, watching people go by. Sometimes they would look at him as he played, but he didn't mind. He felt his phone buzz, and sighed as he had to stop playing. His mood changed when he saw it was a text from Marinette saying she was almost there. The girl of his dreams was almost at their date. Their _DATE_.

Luka was practicly jumping as he put his guitar back in the case, setting it back down again, bouncing his leg. Then he saw Marinette walking over to him, and smiled a smile that only happens around her.

"Hey Luka! I hope you weren't waiting long..."

"Oh no, I wasn't. You're just on time, actually." It was 12:05, but that didnt matter. It wasn't exactly late, after all. They set up the picnic and sat down, and Marinette took a box of multicoloured macarons, handing them to Luka.

"My dad and I baked these for you, I hope you like them," she looked up at him, their eyes meet for a second until she looks down at the pastries, "I wasn't sure what flavours to make, so they're all different."

Luka's heart jumped, thinking of how sweet it was for her to make them especially for him.

"Thank you, that's so sweet, Marinette." Their eyes met again, and Marinette smiled a sweet smile. Luka picked up a macaron and gave it to her, insisting she take it. "It's my box according to you, so I insist"

Marinette giggles and takes the macaron, eating it as Luka took one for himself. She put the box down, leaning a bit closer to Luka.

"I saw Juleka and Rose on the way here," she said, watching people walk past them, "they look so happy together, it's really sweet."

"Yeah, Jules mentioned a movie earlier." Luka hesitated a bit, but then got the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind the whole time, "Speaking of couples...are we..."

Marinette looked up at him. His blue eyes looking into hers. She felt her face heat up, watching as Luka's cheeks did the same. Little did Luka know, Marinette had been wondering the same thing.

"I...uh..." Marinette looked away from him, and Luka was worried he had overstepped.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to-"

Luka was interrupted. Not by talking, but by a kiss. Marinette had kissed his cheek. Sure, she had done that before, but he felt that this one _meant_ something. It was just a kiss, but it had a thousand words to it, like his guitar. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I- Would you...do you want to? Date, I mean. Like, boyfriend and girlfriend...?" Marinette asked, her voice getting quieter as she spoke. Luka looked a bit shocked, but he was so happy that she felt the same. He almost forgot to speak with all the thoughts running through his head. Instead, he got his guitar out of its case, and decided to let his guitar talk for him. Marinette closed her eyes, listening to the music that made her feel as if she was truly understood.

Once he stopped playing, he leaned in closer to Marinette, and placed a kiss on her cheek, watching as her cheeks flushed red. He felt his own cheeks flush too, but that wasnt important to him.

"So...thats a yes?" Marinette spoke after a few seconds, loud enough for Luka to hear. Luka nodded, looking into her eyes, watching her smile get larger. He leant closer to her, and Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. He plucked some strings on his guitar, feeling as if they were the only people in the world at that moment. The only things that mattered to him were Marinette, and his music. He liked it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I kept getting distracted by my cat, so, that was fun. BUT yeah I enjoyed writing this!!


End file.
